Won't Go Home Without You
by KaraixTrancy
Summary: After being brutally beaten by Shredder, Karai finally finds out the truth about her past. Although she wants to forget everything, Leo isn't giving up until she accepts who she is. Miwa, daughter of Hamato Yoshi. Set in the 2k12 world!


Ok this is my first fanfic story! So constrictive criticism is appreciated!

So I had the idea of this story running around like a headless chicken in my mind! So here I am at 4:49 am writing it!

There's this rumor going around that when Shredder gets back from Japan, he is going to hurt Karai... Then use her to lure Splinter to him, hence the storyline of this fanfic! I'm taking on the "what happens next?" :] so i hope you guys enjoy it! I also realized that many of Maroon 5's songs remind me of the relationship between Karai and Leo! Idk why, but they do! So that's why I used their song 'Won't Go Home Without You' to well... I don't know, you'll have to read to know what they do :P

Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT or the song lyrics!**

* * *

_'I asked her to stay'_

"Karai, please listen to me..." I held a firm grip on her wrist. As our eyes met I couldn't help but look up and down at her body. It was so battered and bruised. Her skin was torn in places unimaginable and I could see scars forming on her face and arms. "I can help you.."

"Let go of me, Leo." With a tight jerk she pulled back. All I did was let go at her request. I knew how this was going to end but I wasn't giving up. Without second guessing myself I took her hand again.

Her amber eyes looked back at me. I knew deep inside she was asking for my help. Why was she denying it?

"Please, just give me a chance."

_'She wouldn't listen' _

"No, Leo..." I began to tremble at his hold. Why was I so afraid to face him?

No. Why wouldn't he just understand?

"...let me go.."

"No, Karai I'm not-"

"I said let go, Leonardo!" Without thinking, I lashed out at him. My hand met his face and a sharp pain rang from my palm up my arm. I looked up to meet his deepened blue eyes. They were so full of sadness. His beautiful blue eyes...

I felt his grip loosen on my hand. I slipped away and stepped back. Before he could make another move, I was at the small window that led to the streets of New York. I thrusted myself upwards and climbed out, hitting the hard ground on the other side as I fell.

_'She left before I had the chance to say...'_

I stood in the middle of the storage room alone. Once again, I had managed to fail at convincing Karai... Time after time I came home empty handed. And time after time I had to suffer at the sadness and despair that overwhelmed Splinter by my failures.

_'Oh'_

Grabbing my side, I managed to get to my feet and climb the nearest fire stairs. I leaped from one rooftop to the other making my way through the city.

Looking up at the sky I shut my eyes as the memory of a burning house faded in and out of my head.

_'...the words that would mend the things that were broken'_

I fell to my knees and slammed my fists into the ground as the cool pavement sent bursts of cold shivers through my body.

Why didn't she just give me the chance to explain it to her? To help her. Comfort her. Make sure that nothing ever hurt her again.

Jerking my head up I cried out into the cold loneliness that was left of me and the room. I couldn't take it anymore.

Unsheathing my Katanas I began to plow and strike at everything inside the small storage, seeing every object I destroyed as the shadows that had lingered over me for the past week.

I shouted and kicked at everything in my way. Why? Why did it have to be us? Why did it have to hurt Karai?

She didn't deserve this. Nobody should have to go through this.

The truth about her. Who she was.

Her entire life her heart had been tainted by his lies. The hate she held inside for Splinter. Her own _father. _All because of the Shredder.

I stabbed through a small couch as his name crossed my mind and I slid to my knees once again.

"Karai... I'm so sorry..." I heard my voice crack barley above a whisper.

"... but I'm not going home without you." I seethed my Katanas and jumped through the window.

'_But now it's far too late, she's gone away..'_

* * *

How was it? Bad? I know... But I wanted to get it out there... I think I'll continue posting even if this doesn't get too many reviews and stuff :) just so I can feel proud of myself for finishing something I started... And loved!


End file.
